Sensing a Brother's Connection
Lifty and Shifty have (sometimes) a brotherly connection. But, it will be the day that they both get connected....... Characters Lifty and Shifty Mr. Dingleberry Transcript (Lifty and Shifty started playing Mortal Kombat on their Xbox console.) Lifty- Dude, how come you're beating me?! Shifty- I don't know. Looks like Scorpion's gonna beat Sub-zero. Lifty- SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! I'll try to beat you no matter what!! Shifty- Pffbt!! Yeah right. (On the screen, Sub-Zero gets kicked and starts to go dizzy. The letters that say "Finish him" appeared. Then disappeared.) Lifty- No!! Shifty- Yeah!! (Scorpion takes off his mask and shows his skull. He fires a fireball at Sub-Zero. But, the screen got all frozen and glitchy.) Lifty- What the-- Shifty- What the hell?! Did our television broke?!?! Lifty- How the hell am I suppose to know?!?!?! (The screen gotten all black. Then, slashing and chainsaw noises were heard. Including the screams from the Mortal Kombat game. The screen returns to normal. But, Sub-Zero is stabbed all over his body with no head, arms nor legs and Scorpion got Ripped apart, showing his bones and flesh. The letters on the screen say "Tie Fatalities".) Lifty- OH SHIT!!! Shifty- We've gotten glitched!!!! Lifty- Shut the windows!! I'll get blankets and candles. (Lifty runs off.) Shifty- Well, good for you, bro!! (Later, Lifty and Shifty were sleeping. A light blue small lightning bolt appears, heading into Lifty's head, making him wake up quietly.) Lifty- Thinking Was that-- No. It can't be. This feeling..... (Lifty looks at Shifty, who was still sleeping next to him.) Lifty- Thinking Could it be?? Am I sensing Shifty?? Could have been.... Some sort of connection. Hmm..... (Lifty does a Signature smile.) Lifty- Thinking How cool.... (Late in the morning, Lifty and Shifty steal Meat from a butcher shop.) Shifty- LATER FOOL MOTHERFUCKERS!!!! We're stealing deli over here!!! Lifty- Alright!! (Mr. Dingleberry appears out of the butcher shop with a dough roller.) Mr. Dingleberry- Assholes, that deli was suppose to be for buying!!! Not stealing!!!!!! (Then, Lifty trips on a rock and hits his face onto the ground.) Lifty- .......AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (A small light blue lightning bolt appears, heading into Shifty's head, making him stop.) Shifty- Thinking This feeling...... It can't be........ (Shifty turns to Lifty, who was on the ground, having tears under his eyes, a scratch on his cheek and a big scratch on his leg) Shifty- L-Lifty!! (Shifty drops the meat and Helps Lifty out.) Shifty- Y'alright, Bro?? Lifty- Yeah..... Ow...... I need medical help. Shifty- (Sighs) Come on. (Shifty carries Lifty onto his back.) Shifty- Let's just take you home. I'll get you some bandages. (Lifty nods weakly and Shifty runs off with him on his back.) Mr. Dingleberry- Yeah!! That's right!! Get outta here, you bastards!!! (Sighs) That outta teach em a lesson. (Mr. Dingleberry slips onto the meat grease and gets stabbed in the back by his dough roller.) Mr. Dingleberry- .....Shit. (Back at Lifty and Shifty's apartment, Lifty, who is on his bed, has bandages around his injured cheek and leg while Shifty was getting him something.) Shifty- Jesus... Why did this happened to Lifty?? Thank god I found out. Cause I don't wanna see my brother dying or get hurt. Lifty- Shifty, can I have a brotherly hug?? (Shifty turns to Lifty and does a weak smile and gives Lifty a Gentle hug.) Shifty- Oh, bro, I never thought you were hurt. If you die, It wouldn't be the same. It's because...... (Shifty was unable to continue since he's upset. Lifty does a weak smile and leans towards Shifty's raccoon ear.) Lifty- Whispers I love you, too...... (Shifty's tears comes out of his eyes. Including Lifty. Then, Lifty gives Shifty a gentle hug at the end.) Category:Episodes